This invention relates to a novel and useful auxiliary device for a sphygmomanometer of the aneroid type.
For measuring blood pressures, a pressure manometer of the aneroid or mercurial type and associated arm cuff have been used along with a stethoscope with which pulse sounds are heard to determine systolic and diastolic blood pressure readings.
For the purpose of making the blood pressure measurement easier and surer without requiring any proficiency, there have been developed and extensibly used electronic blood pressure measurement devices in which a transducer is used in place of stethoscope to sense pulse sounds in combination with an electronic circuit which indicates those pulse sounds by an indicator lamp or beeper.
Such electronic blood pressure measurement devices are useful and advantageous in that they allow unskilled persons to take blood pressure readings easily, as compared with conventional non-electronic sphygmomanometers. However, those electronic devices now on the market comprise a housing containing a manometer gauge and an electronic circuit, and an arm cuff, and are considerably expensive as compared with conventional non-electronic sphygmomanometers. In particular, an economic disadvantage is inevitable when an individual who already owns a conventional sphygmomanometer purchases an electronic blood pressure measurement device anew since the old unit would be a duplication.
As described above, for taking blood pressure readings, an arm cuff containing a sealed, impervious rubber bladder is wrapped around an upper arm of a person whose blood pressures are to be measured, followed by pressurizing of the bladder by a pumping means. The pressure is then reduced gradually during which changes in pulse sounds are heard with the use of a stethoscope to determine systolic and diastolic points, and corresponding pressure levels are read on a manometer of the aneroid or mercurial type connected to the rubber bladder.
In recent years with increasing concern about blood pressures among people in general, and also because of the fact that blood pressures are quite susceptible to mental tension at the time of measurement, it has become more common than ever to take blood pressure measurements outside of medical facilities, for example, at homes, offices or while travelling for health care guidance. For this reason, there has been a rapid and considerable increase in demands for so-called "Do-it-yourself" type home use blood pressure measurement units.
In this type of blood pressure measurement unit, an aneroid type manometer gauge is generally employed, and various new ideas have been incorporated to enable unskilled persons to use the unit easily and conveniently. To meet such requirements, there have been developed electronic blood pressure measurement units as referred to above. However, since those electronic units are expensive, in reality, conventional non-electronic sphygmomanometers are still sold in far greater proportions than electronic units.
The aneroid type manometer gauge primarily employed for conventional sphygmomanometers is preferably used in a vertical or nearly vertical position from the standpoint of accuracy on account of its construction. However, the manometer gauge has a configuration which does not permit standing in that preferable position by itself.